


She's the one

by Amisixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Love, Love/Hate, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisixx/pseuds/Amisixx
Summary: Draco and Hermione are forced into a marriage, What happens if exactly what they needed was each other?Dramione fan fiction
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Marriage law? What!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. I hope you all like it.  
> P.s I. do not support Jk rowlings views on trans people. I 100% support the trans community.

"Marriage law? What!" Hermione shouted. She couldn't believe it, no that's not possible. It can't be true. Why would the Ministry make such an atrocious law, a law that binds two people together who possibly don't want to be together!

"Yeah it says all single wizards and witches between the ages of 21 and 35 are required to take part in this law" Harry said whilst trying to calm Hermione down. "Harry be quiet you're making things worse" Ginny hissed. 

She was in denial, the Ministry shouldn't be allowed to do that. They shouldn't be allowed to make those immoral laws and make personal choices for other people. She leaned over the table and. snatched the Prophet out of Harry's hands and read through it.

"The ministry has announced a new law passing in Britain. The Decree to unite the Wizarding Society through Association. This Decree is obligatory for wizards and witches who are not in a relationship between the ages of 21 to 35. This law will not be changed and cannot be changed. Partners will be paired through magic.

Ministry of magic."

This was despicable. This was already bad but now there using magic to pair people together. "This law cannot. be. changed" No this was not happening. I'm not getting married with some stranger! Someone I don't even know. There were times like this where dating Ron would be handy. No that sounds horrible, I mean after all he's still my best friend and he's happily engaged with his soon-to-be-wife Pansy Parkinson. It feels as if I'm stuck in one place while everyone else is moving along with their lives. Getting married, having children or just doing something. My love life was on and off after all. She hadn't met someone who made her feel totally loved, someone who completed her, someone who challenged her in different ways. She sighed, "Is there anyway out of this?"

"Who knows Hermione, you could end up falling for the guy, you never know" Ginny pointed out.

"I will never fall in love in a forced marriage, never" She shot back. Right at that moment Pansy Parkinson apparated into the burrow with Ron. "Hey Guys!...Hermione are you okay you look like like you've just seen Dumbledore?" She stated. 

"Yeah, you okay?" Ron said after glaring at Pansy for her 'comment'. "Yeah...no, I have to take part in a marriage law" she said 

Saying it out loud, made her even more depressed. It made her want to hide in a hole and not come out. Tomorrow she would find out who her 'partner' was. Who she had to marry and she knew deep down that there was no possible way out of this unless Voldermort came back from the dead. Her life had come to this point where she had to have someone else decide who she was marrying and she was doing it not out of love but because it was required by the law. 

'The Decree to Unite the Wizarding Society by Association' or the (DUWSA). 

"It'll be okay Hermione if you ever need anything stop by ours" Harry said reassuringly. "Yeah feel free to come whenever you want, you know you will always be welcome into our home" Ginny said after Harry "Yeah if you need anything Pansy and I will be there...." Ron began to say. It made me feel great that all these people cared about what happened to me but not enough to full the gaping whole that was slowly increasing in my heart after hearing the two words. Marriage Law 


	2. Draco Malfoy is my husband?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds out that Draco Malfoy is her Husband, Will she go through with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! My first chapter did quite well thanks to you guys, this chapter is definitely not my best, but hopefully. I'll get better as I go along :)  
> I'm sorry it's been a while

Marriage law, Marriage law, Marriage law for the past week wherever I go these words occur in every newspaper, in every conversation. Finally today is the day we find out who our marriage partners are. For the past few days Ginny and Harry have been coming over and trying to come up with solutions. Though there are some days where we just sit there and the law overwhelms us, deep down we know there's nothing we can do. I just have to go through with it. I'm Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age, I helped bring down Voldermort for crying out loud. If I can do that then I can't let a measly little law destroy everything I've worked so hard for. I put on my ministry robes and started to get ready for work, they'll let us know in one of the ministry halls who our partner is.

It's time, it's finally time to find out who I'm getting married to in the next week. Standing there, among other wizards and witches who are just like me waiting to find out who there partner is, I felt nervous as out of all these people someone would be my husband. As I looked around I spotted a few familiar faces, a couple of people from my year in Hufflepuff. I saw Luna and Neville as well as a person I dated in 5th year. Before I knew it they began calling out names........... 

"Thomas Marjinson and Jennie Clark" the person read out. The room was deathly silent whilst everyone watched the two people walking up to the centre of the hall from opposite ends. After a while I began to zone out thinking about who my partner is and what my life would be like in the future. Will I have kids? Will I end up falling in love with the man? Will I divorce him? Suddenly I snapped out of my thoughts after hearing very familiar names.

"Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood" the person once agin read out. Neville and Luna got put together! That gave me a glimmer of hope that just maybe I'll be out with someone who isn't a total stranger to me. I'm sure that Neville and Luna will be fine together but not so sure about myself.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" the ministry official said. What! Draco Malfoy...my husband. No, no this can't be happening I can't be married to a ferret, I can't be married to my mortal enemy. All of a sudden it felt as if the walls were crushing me and my eyes were wavering in and out of focus, my head began spinning and it felt as if I was loosing control and then everything blacked out, the last thing I could remember was a tall figure walking towards me.

I woke up with a pounding sensation in my head and could hear loud voices. I looked around and realised I was in a hospital bed in St Mungo's and there was a massive. group surrounding my bed all talking and not realising I was awake.

"Well she has no choice it is required by the law"............"She fainted for crying out loud"........"Don't you think Hermione should decide?"

"Decide what?.....What is going on?" Then all of a sudden a rush of memories came flooding into my brain and I remembers what happened. I groaned and looked around and realised there was one person who was silently observing the situation from a chair next to me. I looked at him and he looked at me and we stayed like that for a minute straight before I heard "Hermione's awake guys" coming from Ginny.

"What happened?......I can remember blacking out and that's it-" she began to say. "Well long story short you fainted after hearing who your marriage partner is and then Draco here caught you before you fell to the floor and you were rushed to St Mungo's and now were here talk-" Pansy said in a rush before I cut her off.

"Hold on so, Harry and Ginny are here, Ron and Pansy, some Ministry official and...... Draco Malfoy" I said while looking at the people surrounding my bed.

"Yep, you're right, now Hermione, do you think I could you know help decorate your wedding it'll be glorious." Pansy said wistfully. 

"Pansy, dear, let's talk about his later and give them a bit of space" Ron said hurriedly. "Hermione we'll be outside if you need us" Harry said while signalling Ginny to leave. The ministry official, however stayed in the room. 

"Malfoy" she said while nodding at him. Over the few years after the war, we had come to a truce but out of everyone why him, why someone so infuriating and rude"

"Granger......Quite the fall your had back there" He replied back with a smirk on his face.

I ignored his comment and looked towards the Ministry official, "Well what are you here for?" she stated.

"As you have now. been assigned to your required partner, you are allowed to make up official rules you must keep during your marriage and I will go through when your wedding is placed. 

"Right let's get to it then, where are we staying after the wedding?" she said while Turing towards him.

"Well obviously the Manor..." he began to say while rolling his eyes. 

It then dawned on her that she's staying in a manor with.....with his parents. She shuddered and before being able to say anything he began to continue.

"We'll stay in the manor, you'll have access to all Malfoy accounts, you have to take my name and be able to fit in with pureblood society, we need to have an heir.."He said whilst listing them all on his fingers.

"What....wait, what an heir! and did you just insult my blood status?"

"Yes granger an heir, and no I didn't insult your blood status I just merely stated it and your quite slow aren't you" He sneered 

"Right well okay, well I have nothing to say then....um when's the date?" She asked. This was the first time she ever gave in to something easily, however she knew that this was part of her new life. I can do it, I'm Hermione Granger. 

"Well the date has been set in two days time and the venue and decor can be decided by you" He stated. "If that's all I'll be going" he said while opening the door.

The door slammed shut and it was just the two of us. sitting in the room in silence, thinking about what the hell is actually going in there lives.

DRACO'S POV

I caught her just before she hit the floor and stayed like that for a minute or so. I looked at her face and was afraid to admit it but age had done her well. Her teeth were smaller now and she was quite petite. Her eyes were shut and her long lashes were like curtains hanging over them. She had an average nose and small, rose coloured lips. She was wearing no makeup and her hair was less bushy and more controlled while having natural highlights in her hair. She was taken away and laid one a hospital bed. I stared at her for a solid minute before the whole Potter and Weasel clan walked in and began taking about what was going to happen. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to face me, with no emotion etched on her face. I looked back and realised her eyes.....her eyes were golden brown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this was not one of my best chapters but hey  
> -Royal


	3. The wedding........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day nearly everyone has been waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long to write, school's officially open!

I stared blankly at myself in the mirror. Today was my wedding day. Dread began to fill up inside of me. The thought that after today I'll be Mrs Malfoy made me squirm.

"Stop shifting dear" My mum said whilst trying to pin simple blue flowers inside of my hair. Pansy had done a good job, she picked a wedding them that matched both Draco and my personality. It was perfect, my hair was perfect and so was my dress. It's just that I didn't feel perfect, I didn't feel like I was getting married. I felt like I was playing dress-up. Wearing my white wedding robes with a faded blue at the bottom and gold embroidery. My hair was half up in a braid crown and half done with soft curls at the end. 

Soon it was time to go. I swallowed hard before Ginny came rushing in.

"Wait, Hermione I know this wedding wasn't exactly as you would've liked it but that doesn't mean I should treat it any different, here" She handed me a Gold necklace with a single sapphire teardrop in the middle. It was beautiful, tears began welling up in my eyes.

"Ginny, you didn't have to its beautiful!" She stood still while Ginny clipped it on for her.

"Now go out there and have the time of your life" She said hugging me.

I watched her walk out with her blue dress flowing around her, her fiery red hair standing out in the crowd.

I walked out holding my bouquet of periwinkles and white roses with my arm across my father's, I began to walk out the aisle.

DRACO'S POV

Standing there on the podium with Blaise on the side as my best man, my nerves were all over the place, I was marrying Granger wait. no Malfoy now. He was marrying his mortal enemy, the person who punched her in the face in 3rd year The very person who he had despised for nearly his whole life.

The church organs began to play and I saw her walking down the aisle her, dress trailing behind her. She looked up at him, gave him a small smile and looked down again. She stepped up on the podium and stood there awkwardly before the ministry official taking there ceremony told them to hold hands. She slowly lifted her small hands and placed them in his. Granger looked up and then started looking around nervously. 

I was barely listening. to the ministry official and focusing on anything but the woman in front of her.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?" He stated in a loud solemn voice

She hesitated before saying "I do"

Suddenly the attention was turned to him, 'Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione Jean Granger your lawfully wedded wife"

"I do" I said clearly as I could. I could see my mother sitting on her seat watching the ceremony carefully, observing everything as if she was trying to put everything to memory. 

"You are now a married couple under the ministry law"

HERMIONE'S POV

She was dazed everything happened so quickly before seeing Draco on the podium and then saying our vows. It was suddenly the reception, everyone was sipping on glasses of champagne, blue flowers were scattered everywhere and she could see her mother talking deep in conversation with Draco's 

She stood there awkwardly with Draco by her side, neither not knowing what to do.

"So were.....married" she stated as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Yeah we are" He replied back. 

That was it we were then over took by people congratulating us, the press coming asking for comments on their paper.

After 2 hours, everyone left the last people left were her friends and her parents.

"Hermione if you ever need us fill free to stop by ok?" Harry said, the rest of them nodded commented on how good I looked and then went home. My parents too waved kissed me goodbye and left.

It was time for us to go to the manor. Malfoy manor. They apparated there with Draco's mother.

"Draco I'm sure you are both tired, take her to your room and show her the manor tomorrow"

"Good night Mother" He called as she walked off leaving us by ourselves outside his room. I held the door knob in my hand and pushed the door open. I looked around all the furniture was dark brown and green bedding and silk curtains along with two armchairs and our own side tables with silver lamps on either end. 

"I'm going to get changed" I stammered 

"That's fine Granger" he replied back.

I walked inside the bathroom and shut the door behind me, walked towards the mirror. Take deep breaths Hermione, it's okay. you just have to sleep next to Malfoy, your husband. I groaned and put on my red silk shorts and red, silk cami vest and walked out. I walked in to see Draco sitting up. in the end with green trousers and a. tight fitting white shirt. Without making eye contact, I sat in the bed.

"Goodnight Granger" He said quietly while laying in the bed, leaving a gap between them.

"It's Malfoy now" she whispered back.

There was a slight pause and then "That it is" He said just as quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make the chapters slightly shorter so they're easier to read. This chapter isn't as good because I hate writing about weddings   
> -Royal


	4. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Hermione woke up with a groan, slightly disorientated she turned her head to see a stream of golden morning light illuminating the whole room. That's when it hit her. Quietly she whispered "I just got married yesterday" and all the memories from the last night flooded her brain. She tried to sit up when she realised someones head was resting on her chest with their arms locked around her waist. She looked too her side and saw Draco Malfoy.....

Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy's head resting on my chest.

Draco Malfoy's arms locked around my waist. 

The light must have helped stir him awake, he slowly moved his head and cuddled his head into her more. He must have realised what he was doing as he suddenly opened his eyes and looked up. Hermione looked down with an eyebrow raised up at him, he suddenly turned a slight shade of red and mumbled incoherently.

"Good morning to you too" she said whilst rolling her eyes.

She got out of bed and opened the curtains further, from behind she could hear the groaning of Malfoy as he slowly started to wake up. Ignoring him she walked towards the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

In 20 minutes she showered and started putting on her clothes, just as she was about to put white flow dress on, Mr. Malfoy broke. the bloody door down. He BROKE the bloody door down. Out of impulse she quickly wore a random green robe that was hanging on the back of the door. As soon as she tightened it around her, she realised her mistake, it was Malfoy's robe she was wearing. She wanted to groan at herself. She turned around to see Malfoy staring at her with his mouth open.

"What are you looking at you insufferable prat?......why the hell did you break the bloody door down." She was bubbling with rage, to say Hermione granger wasn't furious was an understatement, she was standing with her dripping wet hair, a massive green bath robe and her cheeks were tinted pink with anger. 

"You annoying little beaver...get out of my bath robe this instant" he replied 

"Why you scrawny little ferret I wouldn't have put it on if YOU hadn't broke down the door" she shot back.

"Well if you took so long that I thought you drowned in the shower" he said 

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"Why don't you shut up Granger"

All of sudden, we heard a loud knock coming from outside the room.

"Your presence is required in the dining room with Lady Narcissa-" a servant began to say until he was rudely interrupted by Malfoy.

"Okay I get the message tell her we'll be 5 minutes"

Hermione quickly casted a drying spell on hair and it fell to soft curls around her shoulder, she made the door fit back into place and slammed it shut behind her. He was so infuriating, she shoved on her flowy white dress with crimped sleeves, came into the room to see the bed and Malfoy in the process of hunting for a white shirt, he pushed past her and slammed the bathroom door shut with an equal amount of force as she had earlier.

Slipping on white slippers, she called out "I'm heading downstairs" waiting for a few minutes to hear a reply.

He didn't.

She shrugged and walked out the room, ready to face the day and her new life.

By the time Malfoy came down she'd already started her breakfast and was stuck in making idle conversation with Narcissa.

"What do you work as Hermione dear?"

"Oh, I'm a healer at St Mungos, I've been working there since I finished my last year at Hogwarts"

"Thats so-Draco you finally managed to come down for breakfast, where have you been for the past 15 minutes?

"Oh..I woke up late" He replied in a weird tone of voice 

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy, I'll be going into work" She said said ignoring the lingering presence in the room.

"It's Narcissa dear, and that's perfectly fine"

Without saying anything to Malfoy she left the room and grabbed her bag from upstairs put on her black flats and her healers coat on top of her outfit and shut the door behind her and apparated into St Mungos. As soon as she managed to put her stuff away she was surrounded by a crowd of healers..

"Is it true you're married to Draco Malfoy?"

"How long have you been married for?"

"When was the wedding?"

"It was definitely because of the marriage law wasn't it or else he wouldn't have come near you!"

"Shut up Remelle!"

"Everyone be QUIET!" she shouted putting her hands up in the air.

"Yes it is true that I'm married to Draco Malfoy and the rest is none of your business unless I tell you otherwise" 

Ignoring Remelle's constant snide remarks was part of her daily routine ever since she joined St. Mungos, Remelle constantly made comments about her appearance or how she was working and Hermione had come to the point where she didn't even care about what was being said about her, it was her life and none of their business unless they were part of her life. There was one person who was her friend while working here and that was Pansy Parkinson-now a Weasley-The very. person walking up to her now.

"Hey, I heard about this morning, I'm sorry you got ambushed but that's what you get when you've taken one of the most sexiest men available at at the time" 

"It's not like I chose to marry him and he's not even that sexy"

"Hermione, have you gone blind? I may be married to Ron but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate other good-looking men and he's a nice person when you get to know him."

"Yes but it's much more than being good-looking, It's about-you know what never mind I've got an appointment coming up"

"Hermione wait!"

"I can't I have to go see my client, talk to you later Pansy?"

"Yeah yeah we'll have lunch at DIagon Ally with some of the others from the ministry"

Hermione walked off from Pansy and went inside the room with her client for the beginning of the day, but for the whole day Pansy's words rung in her head until it was time to meet up with her to apparate to Diagon Ally.

Pansy and Hermione walked into the restaurant together and was greeted by the sight of her friends sitting around the table, waving at them to come over. Pansy grabbed her arm and pulled her along to the table and they both sat down on opposite sides.

"Hey guys" she said. 

Draco's POV:

Draco walked into the restaurant and was immediately met by the laughter off many people, he walked to his table and saw a table surrounded by people. Weaselette, Weasley and Pansy were sitting on one side of the table and on the other was Potter and.....Hermione. Draco knew that Pansy had married Ron but rarely talked to her after their Hogwarts days. Hermione was laughing at something Harry said and then turned around.

Hermione's POV:

"Hey Hermione Is that Malfoy over there?" Harry asked 

"Yeah I think it is" Ron said whilst chewing with a mouthful of food.

"Ron eat properly please" Pansy leaned over Ginny to pinch his arm.

"Hermione why don't you invite him over?" Ginny said whilst leaning over the table to grab the salt in front of Harry.

Hermione began laughing as Ginny knocked the slat down and Harry said something in return. She turned he head to see Malfoy staring at the table. She didn't know that came over her but she got up, brushed her white dress down and and walked over to where Malfoy was standing. 

"Hey Malfoy do you want to eat with us?....we have plenty of room for one more" she asked.

"Thanks for the offer but no." He said.

Hermione did something very unexpected, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the table.

Draco's POV:

Hermione grabbed my hand and Draco could feel the calluses on them, He stumbled forward as she led me towards the table where everybody was sitting. She pulled me down to sit next to her and squeezed my hand.

"Hey Draco, how have you been?" Pansy asked him first.

"I'm good, how are you and Weasley?"

"Great."

Before it could get anymore awkward, Hermione quickly interrupted "Pansy actually works as a healer with me at St Mungos". Before Draco could reply, Ginny jumped into the conversation.

"I'm a chaser on the Holyhead Harpies" 

"I know I've watched some of the matches you're quite good."

Apparently Ginny Weasley was shocked after he said that because she soon turned to Hermione with her eyes wide open. She just shrugged in reply and turned to talk to Harry about something.

Eventually Lunchtime to an end and everyone began leaving to their respectable workplaces.

"I expect I'll be seeing you a lot later Malfoy" Harry said and suddenly apparated.

Ron nodded in his direction and Pansy waved a small goodbye not before kissing Ron on the cheek. Soon only him and Hermione are left.

"Thank you for sitting with us it meant a lot"

"It was nothing...I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah" she said in reply. 

He quickly apparated into his office and sat down. He groaned and stared down in his chair, running his hands through his hair. What did he get himself involved into friends were harder, especially after the war when everyone associated him with the Dark lord. But today, today felt good. It. was nice to have someone to eat lunch with and talk about anything he wanted without fear of what might ruin his reputation. 

Hermione's POV:

She walked into the bedroom with her pyjamas on and lay next to in the bed making sure there was enough space between them. She cuddled into the blankets and let out a sigh. She could hear Malfoy moving around and could feel the warmth leaking from his body across the bed. Soon she fell asleep and let the darkness take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit longer because I felt you've deserved after waiting so long for another chapter.  
> So many people left kudos and read my work....lets carry on going!!  
>  Theres a lot more dialogue and next chapter want. to show off more off Hermione's and Ginny's friendship   
> Let me know anything.  
> 
> 
> -Royal

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the first chapter. Let me know what to do next and how to improve!  
> -Royal (Yes that is my name) :)


End file.
